Even Heroes Need Breaks
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Mikey overdoes it once again, Wisemon steps in to help him recover. Done as a request for Steelcode. :)


**Steelcode asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Digimon Fusion belongs to its respective owners. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Even Heroes Need Breaks**

Mikey groaned as he tried to get up, but his muscles ached badly and he felt very tired, even though he had gotten a full night's sleep. Trying to get up again, he collapsed back in bed, his aching muscles hurting more now.

The other Digimon were up and wondering where Mikey was, but settled to do other activities. Some went to play soccer while some played video games or just sitting and watching the others. Wisemon however knew something might be wrong because Mikey was always up when the sun came up and sometimes a little before. Going up the stairs to the boy's room, he knocked and then entered. "Mikey, time to get up," he said gently.

The boy looked up at him. "Wisemon, I can't really move," he said.

"What do you mean?" The scientist Digimon asked.

"Like…my muscles really ache and I'm so tired," Mikey answered.

"Did you not sleep well last night?"

"I got a full night's sleep, but…I feel like I need more sleep."

Concerned, Wisemon placed a hand gently on Mikey's back and the boy winced. Seeing this, the robed Digimon gently probed the boy's back and arms with his fingers and Mikey winced in pain. "You hurt all over?" He heard his friend ask.

"Yeah," he said as a large, but gentle, hand rested on his forehead.

"Well, you're not sick, which is good," Wisemon said. "But…it looks like you might have overdone it again."

Mikey groaned. "Guess that means bed rest for today, huh?" He asked.

"And possibly tomorrow, depending on how you feel tomorrow," the robed Digimon said and then gently shook his head. "Mikey, I know you think of others more than yourself and that's part of your unselfish nature, but even heroes need breaks. And they need to think of themselves now and again. Not in a bad way, but in a way so that they don't end up like you are now."

"But Wisemon, I…," the boy tried to say, but the Digimon placed a hand gently over his mouth.

"I know," he said, his voice becoming gentler now. "You care more about your friends than yourself. That's not a bad thing, but…just keep in mind that the best way to help them out too is to make sure you get enough sleep and rest."

Mikey nodded, knowing his friend was right. "Well, since you're going to rest today, I'll help you out with things," said Wisemon. "Do you have homework?"

"Just a report to type up that's due middle of next week," the boy said. "I started it last night, but went to bed before I finished the rough draft."

The Digimon found the half-written paper. "Why don't you tell me what you want to have the paper say and I'll get it ready for you?" He said.

Mikey looked worried. "But…that means you're doing the work," he protested worriedly.

"Not quite," Wisemon said in amusement as he wiggled one finger into Mikey's neck, making the boy laugh a little. "You're just telling me what to write, that's all. You're doing the brain work and I'm doing the finger work."

The boy laughed again at that. "Okay, okay," he said. "As long as you don't mind."

"I don't mind," the robed Digimon said.

Thinking carefully, Mikey dictated what he wanted the paper to say and Wisemon carefully wrote down the words, even scratching off some words when the boy changed his mind about how it was to be worded. Soon, the rough draft was written and Mikey looked it over and nodded. "Okay, I'll type this up tomorrow when I'm feeling better," he said.

Wisemon chuckled. "I'll do it for you," he said. "You just focus on resting."

"Wisemon, I don't want to impose on you," the boy protested. "You've already helped out by writing the rough draft."

Seeing his friend was still thinking about others and not himself, the robed Digimon chuckled and suddenly moved, his hands gently grabbing Mikey's sides and tickling him. The boy laughed and tried to squirm, but was still a bit achy, so he stayed still as his friend tickled him silly before stopping after a bit. "You've got to stop protesting when I offer to help you, Mikey," the Digimon said, gently but playfully tapping the boy's nose with one finger.

"Sorry, Wisemon. I just…I don't like taking advantage of my friends' help," he admitted.

"You're not taking advantage of my help. I'm offering to help you," the scientist Digimon said, gently ruffling Mikey's brown hair.

"Okay, okay," Mikey said, playfully waving off his friend's hand, making the Digimon chuckle.

Wisemon not only typed up the paper for the boy and set it with his schoolwork, but sat with his friend for the rest of the day, playing games with him and bringing lunch up to him. "Mikey, perhaps after lunch, I can help you with your sore muscles," he said.

"How?" The boy asked.

"Well, would you object to a massage?"

Mikey shook his head and after lunch, he laid down on his stomach and felt his friend's large, clawed hands gently squeezing his shoulders. It felt good and he relaxed, making Wisemon smile as he gently massaged the boy's shoulders and back, his hands glowing slightly as he used some of his power to heal his friend's sore muscles. Of course, rest would help best, but a little healing power could help too.

The boy was still, feeling sleepy as his body relaxed some more and he was about to ask Wisemon if he wasn't sneakily putting him to sleep when the Digimon chuckled. "Getting sleepy, Mikey?" He asked gently.

"A little," he replied. "Either you're making me sleepy or I'm just really tired."

Wisemon chuckled. "Can't get much past you," he said in amusement. "But while you are tired, I thought I'd help you get some more rest."

That confirmed Mikey's suspicions, but he knew his friend was only doing it to help him and he yawned, seeing that it was evening now. "Wisemon, thanks," he said, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"You're welcome, my friend," said the robed Digimon, chuckling when he saw the boy trying to fight off sleep. "Rest, Mikey. Close your eyes and let sleep embrace you."

His voice took on a very soothing note, something that made Mikey wonder if Wisemon was gently forcing him to sleep, but he honestly was tired and knew his friend was just being a good friend. The boy then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Seeing this, Wisemon chuckled gently, covering the boy with the blankets before checking on the other Digimon, who were sound asleep themselves too. Nodding, he went back to Mikey's room and sat by the window, taking on a cross-legged position and closing his own eyes, falling asleep too.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
